The Unexpected Choice
by Chocoworlds own female god
Summary: Will this be the doom of Loki... Or will his veil of betrayal finally break? Is he willing to fight for his love or will he leave her to suffer? Will he face his darkest enemy with revenge or alligance? And will he be bullyed by Banner Again? (Bruce,OC)(Loki,OC) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Loki's UNEXPECTED choice**

Asgard was once a place of beauty and happiness known by all worlds, but over time it was forgotten, its beauty and its inhabitants became a legend... but all legends have truth, and truth is reality...

Thud! Loki's body crashed into the wall, "Thor, you idiot! Did you really think I had changed I am the God of mischief and lying?" Loki's voice was filled with sarcasm, " Yes..." Thor's voice boomed across the metallic cell creating an unbalanced echo "I thought that for maybe once you had loved me like a brother! But instead you ruined valentines day and then tried to kill MY Jane!" A shot of lightning shot threateningly in the distance

" It was an accident ..." Loki sneered acknowledging how angry Thor was, yet his lightning bolt or attitude didn't scare Loki, it just made Loki more annoyed, "she simply ran into the path of of my torture spell, I didn't want to hurt Jane, I wanted to hurt YOU! You brought her biglesnipe heart shaped chocolates I wanted to stop you before you gave them her! I tried to warn you, but you would not listen and told me to leave you alone! So, I had to take measures into my own hands!" Loki spat his voice full of disgust, he couldn't believe that Thor could be so angry about him 'accidentally' hurting a mere Mid-guardian. Thor was just so soppy and stupid, he brought the Mid-guardian a heart shaped box full of delicious Asguardian Chocolates,which turned out to be Loki's prank bilesnipe chocolates. Thor wanted 'Jane' to have a special valentines day .Loki thought that it wasn't his fault he had simply came with Thor to a shield meeting and tagged along to see what his brother was planning because he had a pink shaped doggy bag in his back pocket. He then realised that they were his own prank ones and tried to stop Thor making a fatal mistake. He was trying to be kind but he knew the only way to get thors attention was to fire his spell at him. But of course Jane had to casually walk right into the spell causing her to be horrifically tortured. Loki knew that maybe he shouldn't have even fired the spell, but he always loved a bit of mischief.

"I know you've always been jealous of me but this is insane, just because you have never found your true love!" Yelled Thor, it was true Loki had had many lovers but non were his true love. Loki's eyes began to fill with water thors words were harsh he knew Loki had only ever wanted to be loved Realisation crossed thors face he knew he had gone to far, "Brother I'm sorry of what I have just said, but these words are true and you must realise that the reason you see fit to harm everyone else is because you feel that you have nothing to console and respect you like a woman.".These words hit Loki hard he winced as thors words began to slowly creep under his the veil of betrayal that surrounded his heart. Thor left not even glancing back at his broken hearted brother who was fighting back tears.

2 WEEKS LATER

*Jane is still terrorised about her ordeal, but she has forgiven Loki as he helped her recovery by a healing spell

*Loki's still reeling after thors harsh words

Meanwhile dark clouds spread around Asgard and booming voice is heard,

"_Thou shall rise thy dead to become ones own_

_His true love will be shown_

_When the full moon shine thy brightest_

_His love for her will be known_

_At the cost of all his might_

_His future will look bright_

_But an evil may cloud his path_

_An evil that cannot be known until faced with the aftermath_

_But yet there is love on thy horizon_

_One that can unravel his veil_

_One that shall cause him to fight_

_And not take flight_

_Yet no happy ending should be for this boy_

_Unless he becomes a man_

_I curse his soul as he does not deserve this fate_

_I curse a veil upon his heart that can be broken by a lover_

_But only to discover_

_One that shall test his wits_

_One that shall be spoken for_

_To break his veil he must fall in love_

_With no other than this beautiful dove_

_For her name is secret and can never be uttered_

_Monsters will hunt him_

_And scar him badly_

_Thou must choose to be selfish or selfless_

_He can choose her to die_

_To make her life hell_

_Or love her_

_And cherish her_

_But unknowingly this will be his doom _

_As she hurts him_

_And tortures him_

_With the memory of her laced upon a face_

_This I curse upon Loki Laufeyson_

_And this curse will show him the light_

_AS HE WILL FIND LOVE AND BETRAYAL_

_BUT ONLY THEN HE WILL FIND HIS OWN MIGHT_

_HE CAN TREAT HER LIKE THE HOLY GRAIL!"_

"Loki!Loki where are you?!" Another tremor rocked Asgard,Thor needed Loki to help him, he was still angry at him but as long as Jane was **OK** then he could forgive Loki. He really needed to apologise to his brother though because he knew he had said some pretty harsh things to him and everyone knows Loki is a loose cannon and if something pushed him off balance then nothing could stop him from what he wanted to do. But the objective now was that he needed Loki to talk to whatever was attacking Asgard as it kept speaking in rhymes and uttering his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to apologise for lack of updates, I've finally got my tablet working again so hopefully I can update more frequently, please drop a review so I know if you want me to carry on, any critical reviews are also appreciated so don't hold back xx Much Love xx signing off…**

-Meanwhile on Earth-

A young red head walked into a small circular coffee shop, it was rather busy, for a coffee shop that is. She casually walked across to a table next to a window, she liked looking out to the world outside. It looked so big and beautiful, she was always sad that she had no one to appreciate it with. She's long since been a failure in the big love department, she never really understood why people loved, she thought it was a mere chemical imbalance and it was an impurity the body could not comprehend. Of course whenever she was close to experiencing it she purposely made the relationship fall apart. All she believed in now was loyalty as loyalty is power in this beautiful world, loyalty gets you places not love. A young waiter with sandy coloured hair disrupted her mid-thought "Hello, what would you like today hun?" he said with a slight Russian accent present in his voice, she simply answered by saying her usual order, she came here every morning, waiting, hoping to catch a glimpse of the so called Avengers. She'd came close once too, she caught a glimpse of green and an explosion, she lived in New York the city, the city that never sleeps well that's what some people call it. Her order arrived maybe one day something would happen in her life, she was just so bored of the same routines she had lived all her life… she just wanted someone to change that, someone unique and special. All of a sudden she was brought out of her daydream again but this time not by the waiter but by the window faintly shaking, she looked down at her drink, ripples were being produced on either side of her cup. She looked up just in time to seem a man looming over her, very tall and masculine, he had a fairly lean posture "Who are-?" then she blacked out…


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stood over Heimdels frozen body, he was fed up of having to do this, every time he had to sneak out he had to freeze him, you would have thought Heimdel would have learnt by now, after all he knew what Loki could do he's seen it. "Again I have to do this my friend, I am sorry…" he said, a sense of fakeness in his voice was present. He cleverly stepped around Heimdel and laughed, he so enjoyed belittling people nowadays, it was a rush he never used to get when he was little, he understood now why some people did now. He just needed sometime alone and hey why not his most hated place in all of the seven realms, it's not like anyone will look for him there…

*Ten minutes later*

He appeared in what seems like an old, abandoned subway, empty of course, I mean who would not notice a big yellow glow appearing in a crammed one. People these days had a bit of a weird obsession for super villains, I know it sounds crazy but all he wanted was friend that he could trust and talk too. The only problem was that he could trust no one these days. No one.

He casually clicked a stone on the entrance and as if by magic they fell away and opened up to a back alley behind a coffee shop. "Well… I suppose this will do, I'll try to sit by the window, it'll give me some much needed space" he sighed, if only it were that simple. This particular coffee shop was circular and extremely busy, there was only one space left. Next to a red-headed woman, she was rather petite for her age, that was, she looked in her early to mid-twenties. All of a sudden he rushed over to the window to see what was happening, he got there in just in time to catch the woman fall off her seat, she had been knocked unconscious… but by what?

He looked up just in time to see a small meteoric boulder rushing towards the building, he had just enough time to balance the woman's weight and run, they left just as the building was hit. He heard the screaming of petty mortals behind them, but his only priority was to get somewhere safe. He was just as mortal as them in this form. So all he could do was run…..


End file.
